Boycotting Valentines Day
by Buttamellow
Summary: That is why I’ve come to the decision after thinking long and hard about it that I am boycotting Valentine’s Day… And Harry Potter.
1. The Decision

**Boycotting Valentine's Day**  
_Buttamellow_

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, Warner Brothers, and its various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 1: The Decision

When I was child, my classmates and I participated in Valentine's Day in order to give and receive the cards. I can remember having competitions about who had received the most cards by the end of the day. Valentine's Day was fun then. No one got left out, no one's feelings were hurt, and _everyone_ was guaranteed cards. Boys were still boys and girls were still girls…and we girls never dreamed about the boys…YUCK!

That was before I had met Harry Potter. Of course, I knew who he was. What person in the wizarding world doesn't know about Harry Potter? He is our savior, The Boy Who Lived. He saved us from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when he was only a year old. Even though every other boy continued to be icky, besides my brothers, Harry quickly became the exception. There was a time when I used to hope and pray that one day I would meet him and he would sweep me off my feet. Time would pass and eventually we would fall in love and live happily ever after just like in the story books.

I finally met Harry when I was ten years old. I can still remember it as though it was yesterday…but I'm not going to bore you with those particular details, as they are not the point of my tale.

During my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a year I would basically prefer to not remember might I add, there was a little incident with a singing Valentine's Day Card who everyone assumed was signed by _me_! Honestly, if I ever find out who is responsible, their head(s) will be mine.

But back to the point.

There I was, en route to my next class when I spotted Harry Potter being bombarded by a dwarf in cupid's clothing. At first, I found it a little hysterical, even if I did feel bad for poor Harry. I mean, seriously, he gets enough attention as it is, when I'm sure he would do anything to just blend in and become a face in the crowd.

I really need to stop digressing.

There Harry was, being basically attacked by this dwarf and just when you thought that it couldn't get any worse, the thing starts singing that damn poem in this horribly squeaky voice. How completely embarrassing…for _me_! I could've died on the spot when I heard Malfoy's comment about it being from me. At that very moment, I wished that I could evaporate into thin air or just turn into Neville's toad Trevor and get lost.

Valentine's Day only became worse as I continued to get older. Throughout the years, I began to realize that Harry isn't just a hero, a name that everyone knows; I realized that he is a boy who has hopes and fears just like the rest of us. He's extremely smart, an excellent seeker and a wonderful friend. Harry has the world on his shoulders and a family who would put him out on the street as soon as they could. He has a past full of pain and sorrow and each year his life only seems to get harder and harder for him to bear. I realized that I could no longer hero-worship someone who was just as normal as you and me. My silly little fantasies started to disperse and they began to build into the hope of me getting to know Harry better and befriending him.

Let me tell you, trying to befriend Harry Potter is not as easy as it seems, especially when you have wankers for older brothers. I swear, Fred, George and Ron are the biggest gits on the planet. They told Harry that I had a crush on him, and for a while he was a little more than a bit wary around me.

However, I guess I can understand him distancing himself away from me. Honestly, I can. You see, Colin Creevey used to have a crush on me and he told one of the girls in my year and it, obviously, made its way to me. Not that there's anything wrong with Colin; it's just that he's more obsessed with Harry than I ever was.

Well, as soon as I found out that Colin _liked_ me, I felt awkward around him. I literally began to duck around corners and take the longer routes to places in order to avoid coming into contact with him. For future reference, it's not so easy to avoid someone when you have classes with them. That was another horrifying Valentine's Day tale, fourth year to be exact.

Speaking of fourth year, it wasn't until my fourth year that Harry and I became friends. You see, my brother Ron and Hermione- Ron's, Harry's and _my_ best friend- eventually got together after skirting around each other all throughout their first years at Hogwarts. They fought like an old married couple and took grudges with each other faster than Neville loses his Remembrall.

Well, during my fourth year, Ron and Hermione became prefects and therefore had duties to perform that Harry couldn't be a part of. They also started to do their "homework" separately from Harry quite often, which left him- more than once- to occupy himself. I think that Harry started to feel like a third wheel and since it didn't seem that he had too many more friends, I decided that it was a "Now or Never" situation when it came to chance to befriend Harry.

One night, it happened that it was just the two of us in the Common Room, everyone else having already departed for bed. I was up late studying for an upcoming charms test while Harry was, obviously, waiting up for Ron and Hermione. Seeing that Harry was starting to become frustrated, I gathered up enough of that Gryffindor courage and started to talk to him.

Well, it seems that my luck paid off that day, because Harry and I slowly became friends. Whenever Ron and Hermione were off working on another "homework" assignment- which, may I add, Harry knew they weren't doing- Harry and I would sit and chat about anything and everything, while other times we'd just sit quietly and do our homework.

It was during those times that I felt both the happiest and saddest of my life. Here I was, sitting with Harry, who I had come to fancy quite a bit and yet I still wasn't content. You see, it came to my knowledge that Harry was quite taken with the "beautiful, exotic and soft spoken" (Harry's words, not mine) seeker of Ravenclaw, Cho Chang.

During Valentines that year, Ron and Hermione finally admitted that they had been seeing each other for quite some time. Not like it was a shock to any of us; even Neville looked at the pair with a knowing smile.

Throughout the entire day, I continuously caught Harry glancing at Cho; each time, a little piece of my heart breaking away. However, I just grinned and beared it. What more can a girl do when she's in that type of a situation? At least he didn't ask her to be his girlfriend or anything of that sort. He wouldn't dream of doing that.

You see, he still felt extremely guilty about the death of Cho's boyfriend Cedric, who was killed by Voldemort the previous year. Yes, I can say Voldemort now. It's as Dumbledore says, "Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." It took quite awhile for me to realize the truth behind that comment and be able to say it, though.

Well, Harry felt so guilty about Cedric that he was unable to approach Cho. We all told him that no one blamed him; I even chalked up enough nerve to compare it to my incident from the Chamber of Secrets. I think it was at that moment that we started to become really close. He realized that he couldn't blame himself for something he had no control over. I also think he eventually began to realize that he would never be truly happy with Cho, knowing that the memory of Cedric would always be a sort of wedge between them.

But back to the story, Harry was pining for Cho while I was hopelessly pining for him.

Then there was last year. Harry was finally over Cho and we were becoming the best of friends. We spent the day alone. It just felt right. I seriously thought…well never mind what I thought, nothing happened. Last year was just like every other year. The difference though, is that I _could've_ gone on dates, I _could've_ had the holding hands and the puppy dog eyes.

But no, I gave it all up so I could spend the day doing my **homework** with Harry Potter. I swear, I thought Ron was thick, but Harry must be the thickest boy on the face of the earth. I have known Harry for six, going on seven years now, been friends with him for three years, best of friends for almost two, and I've fancied him for as long as I can remember. But the boy JUST CAN'T SEEM TO GET IT INTO HIS HEAD.

To make matters worse, I think I'm going crazy. I have actually started to convince myself that Harry might even fancy me back a little. He keeps acting strangely around me and I've even caught him looking at me more than once. But I must be just imagining it, because how could Harry ever like someone like me? URGH! All I wanted was a Valentine for Merlin's sake. I'm 16 years old and I have never had a Valentine; I've never held hands with a guy; I've never kissed a guy; I've never fallen in love. I want to experience these things.

So, I've come to the conclusion that it's time to get over Harry Potter. Maybe I should take some time to myself for awhile so I can think. It seems to me that my life has always had Harry Potter in it in some way, shape or form. I need to see what my life is like without Harry- for a little while at least.

So, that's it! This year I have finally decided to give up! I give up on the card making, the puppy dog eyes, cupid and his _damned arrows_, love poems, candy, roses, love…all of it!

_I can't take it anymore!_

There comes a point in time when a girl has to realize that she has been defeated; there comes a time when you should just **give up**. That is why I've come to the decision, after thinking long and hard about it, that I am boycotting Valentine's Day…

**And** Harry Potter.


	2. Damn Chivalry All Together

**Boycotting Valentine's Day**  
_Buttamellow_

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, Warner Brothers, and its various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 2: Damn chivalry all together!

Is it just me or have you ever noticed that right when you decide to give up something it seems to come back tenfold just to taunt you? Honestly, I think fate likes to play games with me.

Well, considering I had decided to boycott Valentine's Day before the actual, well, day I had lots of time to prepare myself. Or so I thought

Each year for Valentine's Mum knits me a red jumper. This year, however, I had decided that I didn't want to associate with anything that even remotely had to do with Valentine's Day, including the colour red. So, I owled Mum and told her to make my jumper violet. Violet, you see, is a very non-Valentine's colour, yet it doesn't scream _Look at me! Look at me! I hate Valentine's Day!_ like a colour such as black would.

Well, Errol arrived late yesterday evening with the package; however, considering I was bogged down by practice and my studies, I didn't find time to open it until this morning. So, there I was sitting on my bed anticipating my very non-Valentine's jumper when I open the package to find a violet jumper…with a BIG PINK **HEART** ON IT!

And, my day only seemed to get worse from there.

Fully refusing to wear the offending item, I tried to find an alternate outfit. I quickly discovered, though, that my lovely brothers had decided to dye all of my clothing pink. Aren't they just _adorable_?

When I was finally dressed and ready to go, I realized I had just enough time to make a mad dash to my first class of the day, History of Magic. Well, if you didn't get enough sleep the night before, you're bound to make up for it in that class one way or another.

Well, considering the exasperatingly monotonous voice of Professor Binns, I started to drift off to my own little world. I was having a wonderful dream when Binns actually decided to call on me to answer a question. Binns never calls on anyone! I swear there is some magical force that is jinxing me today. _Or maybe it's Harry. _

Oh and mentioning Harry, I had it all set in stone in my mind that I was to avoid Harry at all costs today. You see, I honestly believed that it would be easy considering I had miraculously accomplished eluding Colin two years prior.

But not Harry. No, Harry seems to be **EVERYWHERE**. Do you think it's possible for there to be more than one of him? Or has special powers and can apparate around Hogwarts? Oh, guess not. Hermione just confirmed, for the millionth time today, that it is impossible according to Hogwarts- A History. _Can't she just humor me and tell me otherwise? _

Well it seems that Mr. Potter is quite a bit harder to avoid than Colin, and I don't even have classes with him! I swear it is his entire fault that I was almost late to Potions, which alone nearly gave me a heart attack.

So, there I was walking down the hallway en route to the dungeons when I suddenly see Harry rushing toward me as though he were a bull charging at the color red.

_Ok, so I'm actually over exaggerating just a little, but does it **really** matter? _

Anyways, there I was minding my own business (and quite happy with myself that I had successfully avoided Harry thus far) when none other than Mr. Popular himself comes walking toward me. Well, I had to act fast! Luckily, I noticed a door to my immediate right and I had to take a chance…

_Damn! Damn! Damn! That **hurt**! _

It seems that I had walked right into a broom cupboard. Blast. I also felt like a complete berk when everyone in the corridor started laughing as they heard the cacophony coming from the little room I occupied. Although in pain- due to a big tin of paint might I add- I continued to desperately try and find a hiding place.

But alas, it was to no avail! My plan was soon thwarted by the evil Mr. Potter himself! (I really need to stop reading those Romance Novels that Mum _tries_ to hide at home.)

Well, I must've been quite the sight standing in the middle of the broom cupboard trying desperately to use a _broom_ for cover. Realizing my idiocy, I pushed aside the broom and looked up to see Harry holding his hand out to me to pull me out. Oh bollocks! Damn chivalry all together! Why couldn't he just let me be? Couldn't he see that I was quite content and cozy in that cramped and drafty broom cupboard? (Even if there was some sort of an odd object poking into my ribs and I was in a rather uncomfortable position…but that is beside the point!)

So, there he was holding out his hand to save me yet again from impending disaster and all I could do was stare at his hand.

"Er, Gin? Are you ok?" Harry asked me.

_Am I ok? Am I ok you ask! No, I'm not ok! I was trying to avoid you and you had to come and ruin it all by coming to save the day! Ergh!_

But did I say that? No!

"Er, yes Harry. I'm ok," I answered, grabbing Harry's hand. He quickly lifted me to the safety of my feet. Or so I thought. For some odd reason my foot just HAD to become tangled in a mop and I tripped and fell right into Harry's arms.

How cliché, huh?

Well, I looked up into Harry's eyes and blushed madly. I haven't done that since…well, since second year when I sent Harry that 'Get Well' card. _Ergh!_ Another mortifying memory involving Harry!

"Thanks Harry," I said as he tried to put me on my feet once more. Luckily, it worked this time.

"No problem. Er, Ginny?"

"Yes Harry?" Was this it? Was this what I was waiting for?

"Oh, Bloody Hell, we're almost late to class!" Obviously not.

"Merlin and I have Potions next! I've really got to go. I can't be late. Bye Harry."

With that I rushed through the halls and made it into my seat just class was about to start. Sadly, I got a seat right next to Colin.

_Is it just me or do I have bad luck?_


	3. One Little Peak

**Boycotting Valentine's Day**  
_Buttamellow_

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, Warner Brothers, and its various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 3: One Little Peak

Thinking I had escaped mortal peril, I sunk into my seat, deciding to deal with the fact that I was stuck next to the number one member and President of the Harry Potter Fan Club.

I am completely serious. Colin started it our third year during the Tri-Wizard Tournament and my nerves were just so frazzled that I didn't bother to care. But you would think that this obsession would have ended by now.

_Hmmm, maybe Colin's…nah that would never happen._

"Goodness Ginny, you're lucky you made it. Snape was just about to close the door when you ran in. What happened?"

"Nothing of importance, Colin."

"I know what happened," replied a sneer from the opposite side of the classroom.

Millicent Bulstrode. Hmm. My **FAVOURITE** Slytherin. She literally likes to make my life a living Hell and she's been doing a pretty good job of it up to date.

"Bugger off, Millicent," I seethed. "It's none of your business."

"Well, can I help it if I saw you stumble into the little broom cupboard to get away from the Big Bad Mister Potter? Seriously Weaslett, I thought that you were in _love_ with Potter."

"Shut..."

"That will be enough ladies."

_Why does Snape always have to cut in right when I finally get enough nerve to stand up for myself? Honestly, do you think he has a courage meter and right when it gets to that little line he decides to cut in and take all the glory? _

"Class since today is…Valentine's Day, we will be researching love potions. Although the brewing of these potions is strictly prohibited on Hogwarts grounds, the staff feels that it is necessary for sixth years to be able to recognize the effects of the different types of love potions. They also believe that it will keep the spirit of the holiday alive. Take out your textbooks and turn to page 379 and begin reading. A three-foot parchment is due at the beginning of our next class covering the general properties, the range of effects and the common misconceptions of love potions. That is all."

LOVE POTIONS! Is Snape serious? Love potions? Oh, why me? What did I do to deserve this? _Count to ten. If you count to ten then everything will be ok. _

**One:** _Why does this always happen to me? _

**Two:** _You'd think that considering how my luck has been so far today I would get a glimmer of sunshine. _

**Three:** _Snape let me down! _

**Four:**_I did not just think that._

**Five, Six, Seven:**_Love potions…why love potions? _

**Eight, Nine, Ten:**_Why does everything have to do with love? _

As you can see, my mind really wasn't on the topic at hand during class, so I didn't exactly get much work done. Thankfully, however, Potions was my last class of the day.

Soon enough, it was time for me to make my way to the Great Hall for dinner. I walked slowly through the corridors and dropped my books off in the dormitory, taking my time in order to give myself some time to think.

When I arrived for dinner I could see that the Valentine's Feast was already in full swing. I made my way toward the Gryffindor table and quickly noticed that there was only one seat left. By whom may you ask? I'll give you one guess! Harry.

_Drat, just my luck! Oh well. _

I begrudgingly took my seat and started to eat dinner while desperately trying to ignore all communication and refrain from making any contact with the person seated directly at my left. But, have you ever realized that when you tell yourself not to look at something you only want to look at it more? Through the entire meal, I continued to remind myself that I was not to look at Harry; however, I got this prickling sensation on the back of my neck. You know, the kind you get when you think someone's following you or, more importantly, **staring** at you. Taking a huge bite of my mashed potatoes, I continued to weigh the pros and cons of looking. _Was_ Harry really looking at me or was it all my imagination?

I had to know and what could one little peak hurt? _Your sanity! Your resolution! Don't look!_ I looked.

Well, I was definitely surprised. I guess that I turned my head at the same time Harry decided to whisper something into my ear, most likely about Ron and Hermione's current fight, because our lips came in contact.

_Oh dear Merlin. Was this really happening? My lips are currently connected with Harry Potter's. Oh! My FIRST KISS WITH HARRY POTTER! AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Wait, this isn't how it is supposed to happen!_

Our eyes immediately grew to the size of saucers as we truly realized what had happened. Once the initial shock had worn off, we pulled away very, _very_ fast! All chatter around the table ceased as everyone began looking in our direction. They all knew. They all saw. I could feel their pity and see their shock. Everything was wrong! I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and the heat starting to rise up my neck and into my cheeks. Unwilling to let anyone see me cry, I did the first thing that came to mind:

I ran.

I ran as fast as I could. I ran until I reached the dormitory, refusing to even stop for breath. When I finally collapsed upon my bed, I gasped for breath as I continued to will away the tears. A large sob finally broke through my resolve, as the tears finally started to come. Drawing my pillow to me, I squeezed it to my chest and began rocking back and forth. It felt as though my heart was breaking into a million pieces. Everything was falling apart. My plans, my hopes, my heart. For one millisecond, I was at bliss and I knew I'd never reach it again.

Stupid boys! Stupid **_Cupid!_** Stupid holidays! Stupid Valentine's Day! I say boycott them all! I can't take it anymore!

_Ergh! _

Could people possibly be more intrusive on my space? Why can't everyone just leave me alone! Well, obviously they aren't going away…who could possibly be knocking at the door? _Honestly!_

"Come in…"


	4. Some Things are Best Left Unspoken

**Boycotting Valentine's Day**  
_Buttamellow_

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, Warner Brothers, and its various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 4: Some Things are Best Left Unspoken

"Come in…"

I looked up almost expectantly. I don't know why; I suppose a part of me really hoped that it was Harry at the door. Obviously, however, it was the irrational part that always tends to forget things such as rules. Rules such as boys being unable to ascend the girl's staircase. Silly rule if I do say so myself. Do they honestly think that we'll act like rabbits and just shag everything in sight?

"Are you ok?" Relief ran through me as I realized that Hermione had come to check on me. Trying desperately to smile, but failing miserably, I patted a spot on my bed for her to sit. With a little coaxing on Hermione's part, we eventually came to talking about everything.

(As a side note: Hermione and I became really close the summer after my third year. When she decided not to go to Bulgaria, she came to spend some time at the Burrow. I'm not really sure what happened between them, but that's around the time when she and Ron started doing their "homework" together. Our friendship started out as gossiping between two girls (although I must admit, it's rather strange to hear someone ramble on about my _brother_), but we ended up becoming best friends.)

"The thing, though, is that I…I don't regret it. I wouldn't take it back," I finally admitted as I fidgeted with a loose thread on my robes. My shoulders slumped slightly as I looked up once more. "But," I said shrugging, "you saw his face. He was so shocked and embarrassed. I know how he hates attention and all I did was attract more."

Placing a reassuring arm across my shoulders, Hermione hugged me softly. "You'll never know what he feels unless you say something. He might feel the same way. But, if you stay up here all the time you will always wonder." Grabbing my shoulders, she then forced me to face her full on, determination written clearly across her features. "So, dry up your tears. Wash your face and make yourself presentable. It's time for you to go down and face your problems instead of hiding from them."

_Why does Hermione always have to be right? Is it just part of her make up or something? _

"Do I have to?" I managed to mumble under my breath.

"Yes!" Hermione said with conviction, rolling her eyes as though to emphasize how silly I was being. With one last pat on my shoulder, she left the room with only one last comment, "And don't take forever, Ginny."

Well, let me tell you, when Hermione said to hurry, I hurried about as fast as a turtle. I _hurried_ as I took a nice, long, hot shower. I was in a _frenzy_ as I brushed my teeth- not once, but twice. In a _rush_, I got into my pajamas, put my hair up with my wand (very bad habit, might I add), and put on my robe. I was also _hustling_ as I searched for the Potions assignment I planned to bring with me.

So, what could've been a mere five minute spruce-up turned into a two and a half hour process. Oh well, what can I say? I really wasn't looking forward to the prospect of having to confront Harry.

By the time I finally made my way down to the common room, I could tell that most of the lights were off. Actually, the only light that was left was a dim glow coming from the cinders in the fireplace. Everyone had already gone upstairs for the night. _Harry_ had already gone upstairs for the night. It was just…best that way anyways. Some things are just best left unspoken. No need to have my heart broken on Valentine's Day. It can wait until later- like tomorrow.

Sighing with a mixture of regret and relief, I ignited the fire once more and then proceeded to sit down at one of the tables and do my assignment. I must have been concentrating exceptionally hard on my assignment, which is a surprise considering it was Potions, because I completely failed to hear the footsteps descending the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

I was shocked when I felt a tap on my shoulder and heard someone whisper my name. Actually, I was a little bit more than shocked. I really think I must have jumped about ten feet in the air. I jerked my wand out of my hair, more than prepared to attack my assailant. Thus, it was quite a shock to only come face to face, yet again, with…

"Oh, Harry, it's just you! You almost scared me to death. Don't do that again!" I said, punching him in the arm as I tried desperately to calm my nerves.

"Good right hook, Gin," Harry chuckled quietly, rubbing his arm.

_Is that a hint of a blush I see or are my eyes playing tricks on me in the firelight? Okay, I've officially gone insane._

"Er, yeah Harry." I responded, suddenly remembering the incident that had happened earlier.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon us as we both tried desperately to look anywhere but at each other. I could feel my palms getting sweaty, and I could've sworn my heart was performing record breaking Wronski Feints in my chest. I knew I had to say something. The silence was becoming painful.

"About earlier," we said simultaneously. Obviously we were both having the same thoughts. Harry chuckled nervously as I made a mixture between a grimace and a smile.

"You can go first Harry."

"No, I insist. Ladies first."

"No really Harry, you can go."

"Really Gin, it's alright. I'd rather hear what you had to say first." And then he did it. _The_ smile. The one that always makes me give in.

_Boys! Well, it's now or never…_

"Alright…well, I don't really know how to say this so, er, I'm just going to say it. About earlier…you see, I know I should probably be embarrassed and regret it but the thing is- I don't. I don't and I don't understand why…wait yes I do," I corrected myself, taking a deep breath. "You see, Harry, we've known each other for going on seven years and been best friends for two. And- and even though I keep trying to tell myself that I don't have feelings for you- I do.

"But Harry, it's for the real you. The Harry that makes cracks about how studious Ron has suddenly become, the Harry who is a fabulous seeker, the Harry who knows that I'm trying to avoid him and yet he comes and pulls me out of a stupid old broom cupboard anyways, the Harry that has the world on his shoulders and never truly lets anyone in, and the Harry who _still_ finds time to spend time with me even though I know there are better things you could be doing.

"That _thing_ that happened at dinner may have been an accident, but I don't regret one single bit of it. Because…well, because I care for you," I finished, expected nothing in return- as odd as that sounds. Nodding my head to nothing in particular, I swallowed down the lump that was quickly forming in my throat. "And I'm just going to go now, so…" I finally managed to whisper, turning quickly on my heel. I began to gather my books and wand (which I had dropped on the floor) and started to head toward my dorm, unshed tears burning my eyes.

"Gin, can I say something," I finally heard Harry whisper as I mounted the first step.

I stopped, dreading what would come next, yet for some reason I turned around. Taking a deep breath, I turned around and faced him. "Sure Harry, it's only fair," I barely managed to choke out.

"Well, the thing is…I don't know where to start. I- I actually don't even know if what I'm going to say is what you want to hear but…here it goes. Gin, when Ron and Hermione started doing their "homework" quite often I felt…alone. Some nights I would just sit down here and wait for them to return. I don't think they ever really realized it, though.

"Then, one day, this strange…creature came over and started talking to me. At first I clung to her because I felt neglected, but then I started to find myself wanting, no _needing_ to spend more and more time with her as I got to know her better. You know, Gin, you may think that you're always in the shadows and that no one sees you for who you truly are- but," at this point, he looked down at his bare feet for a moment before looking me straight in the eyes, "I do.

"I- I know that you like to put your wand in your hair when you're concentrating on something really hard. I know that you bite your lower lip when you are nervous or when you are trying to muffle a giggle. I know that you are extremely talented at Charms yet you are absolutely horrid at Divination. Not that I could blame you, though.

"So…so, you may think that everyone sees you as just another Weasley, or Ron's sister, or even Harry Potter's best friend's little sister, but all I see you as is Gin. You're the person who can make me smile when I feel like life couldn't possibly get worse. You see you are my…my little ray of sunlight," his face flushed deeper if possible. He cleared his throat roughly, "That sounds corny, huh?

"But- but it's the truth. You say that you don't regret the little incident that happened earlier and I just wanted to tell you- likewise. I wouldn't change it for the world. Mashed potatoes and all," Harry chuckled walking toward me.

I didn't know what to say. Tears were streaming from my face. I was so confused, so happy. Finally reaching the stairs, Harry pulled me close to his chest and hugged me. I had a smile plastered on my face. I wanted to dance, to sing, to run a marathon, and yet I didn't want to move from my position. Harry raised his hand to my cheek and wiped away my tears with the pad of his thumb. Hand lingering, he looked down at me, his brow furrowed. I could tell that he was thinking about something.

"Hey Gin?"

"Yes, Harry?" I asked in a daze, tilting my head to the side.

"Well…er...do you think you'd mind if...well…" Harry started to blush deeply. His gaze kept dropping toward the area between my chin and nose.

Suddenly I knew what Harry wanted to ask. "Yes Harry, you can."

Harry's smile went all the way to his eyes and he when he looked at me I found myself spellbound by all the emotions I saw there. We kept eye contact until I felt his lips press against mine. They say ignorance is bliss. But I can contradict that. I was ignorant until now and now my eyes are open.

_Hello world! Wahoo! Mmm, Harry tastes like…like chocolate frogs and peppermints._

Harry and I broke our kiss gazing into each others eyes, our foreheads resting against each other.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ginny," Harry said as the clock began to chime midnight.

"Happy Valentine's Day," I responded…and, I truly meant it. Even though there were a couple ups and downs, some side roads and miscalculated exits, I ended up at the right stop. A _Happy_ Valentine's Day? Yes it was.

Who could ever be silly enough to try and boycott such a wonderful holiday?

**THE END**

_(Or is it?)_


End file.
